


working together

by 15matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Silly, Transformation, Weirdness, but no actual sex, mentions of sexy times, surprise element
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15matshummels/pseuds/15matshummels
Summary: Marco, André and Mario are struggling at working together in a three way relationship, until something drastic happens and changes everything...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will turn out how i planned, please leave comments and feedback.

Marco is sitting in the arm chair, his legs swung over the arm rest just glaring at the couple laid on the sofa together. Mario is laid between André's slightly parted legs, with the younger mans head resting on his chest while André absent mindedly runs his fingers through the brunettes hair. Mario purs beautifully in response which makes Marco's blood boil with pure jealously. He's not even sure if it's André or Mario he's jealous of.

"Why don't you stop acting like a little bitch and get over here and cuddle with us?" André snaps, his blue eyes locking with Marco's, who can only turn away slightly embarrassed. "I'm sick of hearing your consent groans and I can feel your eyes burning in the back of my head, what the fuck is your problem?" Marco turns his glare towards Mario, who is half asleep, before he speaks back. "I'm sick of being the third wheel, while you two get all cute on the sofa."

André chooses to ignore Marco altogether and turns his attention to the television, some kind of war film is playing, none of them are really paying attention to it. The tension in the air is so strong between the three of them. Things had been perfect a matter of months ago, when he, Mario and Marco had been reunited but some how jealousy ended up in the way and spoilt things.

"Why are you ignoring me André? Is it because you know i'm right? You and Mario spend all the time together, it's not fair." Marco makes the dig and André has to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to keep himself calm. "It didn't seem like you were third wheeling last night, when you kept me up fucking Mario's brains out." André speaks cooly, but he can feel the red hot rage burning up in his chest. Marco narrows his eyes and smirks. "As I recall, Mario offered to give you head but apparently your head hurt too much, so your point is invalided."Marco thumps the air with triumph.

Mario eventually snaps into focus, his eyes switching between his two partners. "Why don't you both shut up, you're the ones giving me a headache. When this first started, we said there would be no jealousy, but look at us now." Marco snickers. "Honestly Mario, you're such a baby sometimes, you don't understand how the real world works. In relationships like ours, jealousy will always play a part, but because we are in love, we should but this behind us and work it out but André is being a cunt."

"fuck you, Marco." Mario squeaks and storms out of the room, slamming the door to get his point across, stunning both Marco and André into silence. The younger mans words hang in the air before either of them dare to speak. It's André who eventually dares to break the silence. "Why do you keep calling him a baby? You know things have gone badly for him recently, he just likes to be cuddling and reassured, not shouted at." “Why do you always take Mario's side and defend him like he's a precious jewel.” André bites his lip calmly. “He is a precious jewel Marco, he's your boyfriend as well. And did it ever cross your mind that he comes to me because you have a terrible temper?” Marco just shrugs, so André continues. “All you do is complain about being subbed off the pitch, not thinking for a second that Mario didn't play the game at all...”

Marco sighs and looks down at his lap, to disappointed with himself to look the other man in the eyes. “You're right André, I often only think about myself, but it's only because all of these stupid injures keep slowing me down. I know that's no excuse, so i'm going up to apologise.”

“Good, i'll come up with you. I'm ready for bed anyway.” Marco takes André's hand and gives it a light squeeze, a silent indication that everything is alright for now, but it's been the threesomes fourth argument this week.

“What the fuck?” Marco screams as he walks into the bedroom. “What?” André runs up behind him and takes a look over Marco's shoulder, his mouth falls open in shock.

Standing right before them is Mario, several feet smaller with a sucker in his mouth, accompanied by tears falling from his eyes. The child in front of them, must be two years old. “I want my mommy.” The child cries.

Fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted it as a kind of induction. 
> 
> I hope you all have understood ;)


End file.
